Patches (Online)/Xbone 1.1.1.0
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v1.1.1.0 is an incremental patch for the Xbox One that addresses some common issues such as missing beam effects, invisible prices in the Guild Stores, and items not appearing in the Guild Bank. We've also addressed various issues in the Imperial City and its dungeons, general combat and gameplay, UI, and more. The size of this patch is approximately 1GB. Fixes & Improvements, DLC Game Pack Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Imperial City UI Fixes & Improvements, Base-Game Patch Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Dungeons & Group Content Exploration & Itemization Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay World Werewolf Fixed an issue where you could become stuck in the Werewolf Transformation animation when entering a Sanctuary location. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Imperial City Prison (Normal & Veteran) Fixed an issue where you occasionally could not attack the Lord-Warden's Shades. Fixed an issue where the Lord-Warden's Shadow Orb ability could unintentionally be interrupted. White-Told Tower (Normal & Veteran) The Engulfing Flames ability cast by the Dragonguard mini-boss will now hit anyone standing inside the fiery cone. Any player character standing outside the flames will not be impacted. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Imperial City Prison Reduced the damage monsters do throughout the dungeon. The visual effects for the Templar Shade's Grand Healing ability now appear correctly. Veteran White-Gold Tower Reduced the damage monsters do throughout the dungeon. Exploration & Itemization Achievements Horror of Horrors: Fixed an issue where you could complete this achievement sooner than intended. Updated the text for the following achievements to reference "gain" rather than "kill." This means that Tel Var Stones found from containers also officially count as possible ways to get these achievements (they always did, but the text did not reflect this). Windfall Profits Sudden Spoils Big Score Achievement Fixed an issue that was preventing some Imperial City Prison achievements from granting experience. Itemization Fixed an issue where the Sabatons of the Imperium could drop with the Befouled Weapon enchantment, and were labeled as being part of the Arch-Mage set. They now drop with the Health enchantment, like the rest of the items in its set, and are correctly labeled as Brands of Imperium. Item Sets Phoenix: Fixed an issue where you could get stuck in a loop triggering this item set's ability. We also fixed an issue where this item set could trigger multiple times without going on cooldown. Imperial City General Secundinus the Despoiler will no longer freeze in place after casting Coldfire Reach. Tel Var Stones Fixed an issue where withdrawing 100,000 or more Tel Var Stones would not properly update the banked funds tooltip. UI General Queueing for “All" will no longer attempt to place you into groups formed for DLC you do not have access to. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE-GAME PATCH Combat & Gameplay General Fixed an issue that was causing beam visual effects to not appear. Fixed an issue where, in rare cases, an active buff could be mysteriously removed. You can now use the group finder to queue for Imperial City and Craglorn at Veteran Rank 16. Fixed an issue where trophies in Imperial City would occasionally not stack with each other. Fixed an issue where you could not jump to your full height while crouched. Nightblade Shadow Shadow Cloak: Fixed an issue where you were not being hit by some area of effect abilities while Shadow Cloak was active. The following abilities will now correctly damage a Shadow Cloaked target: Dark Talons Inhale Ash Cloud Volley Arrow Spray Magicka Detonation Caltrops Known Issue: There are still some abilities that will pull a Shadow Cloaked target from stealth, but fail to damage them. This will be fixed in a future patch. World Werewolf Fixed an issue where you could become stuck in the Werewolf Transformation animation if silenced while transforming. Guild Fighters Guild Beast Trap: Fixed an issue where the trap could trigger multiple times. Alliance War Assault Rapid Maneuver: Fixed an issue which prevented Rank 1 of this ability from affecting movement speed while you were on your mount. Monster Abilities Titan Fire Blast now generates a path of flame directly in front of where it was cast, not where the Titan happens to be facing. Crown Store General Fixed an issue where Crown Store consumable items incorrectly stated they would cease scaling at a certain level. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Darkshade Caverns Fixed an issue where you would not receive credit for completing the Sentinel of Rkugamz for the Darkshade Caverns Undaunted Pledge. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Banished Cells Fixed an issue that was causing the fire effects during the Maw of the Infernal encounter to not display correctly. Veteran Fungal Grotto Fixed an issue where you occasionally were unable to target Gamyne Bandu after she jumped off her rock. Exploration & Itemization General Fixed an issue where you were unable to use additional potions while an ability was being cast. Potions that you purchase will now have a slight cooldown if they are acquired right after using another type of potion. Item Sets Twice Born Star: Fixed an issue where the Steed and the Serpent Mundus Stone buffs could be replaced with other buffs while wearing this item set. Quests & Zones Coldharbour What the Heart Wants: We had a chat with Stibbons about his stubbornness, and he will no longer leave or refuse to move on the quest step to defend him. Deshaan The only Dwemer spiders remaining in Bthanual are now made solely with spare and second-hand parts, and will no longer drop useful spoils. Eastmarch Goblins in Eastmarch now animate properly instead of blinking into and out of reality. UI General Attribute bars will now disappear while a long term food effect is active. Fixed an issue where your health bar would constantly flash if you had a food buff active, and resurrected after a PvP death. You will now receive a prompt directing you to the Crown Store when attempting to travel to a friend in an area that's included in a DLC game pack that you do not own. Fixed an issue where you would not receive the prompt that your inventory was full when looting another player character. Purchase details are now included on the message prompt that appears when you're invited by a guild or party member to the Imperial City if you do not own the DLC game pack or an ESO Plus membership. You can now no longer open the menu to invite another player character to your location while on a load screen after using a wayshrine. Doing so previously would render the menu nonfunctional, forcing you to relog. Fixed an issue where the keybind for your Ultimate would disappear at log in if it was not ready to be used. The names of group members who are not within your same zone will now appear dimmed in the Group HUD. Fixed an issue where the text for the achievement item “Undaunted Enclave Invitation" appeared cut off in the menu. Character Creation & Select Fixed an issue where the virtual keyboard would become unavailable at the character creation screen if you logged off of your Xbox account while logging into the game. Compass Fixed an issue where POI icons would occasionally flash on the compass after exiting a delve. Guild Bank & Traders Fixed an issue where items in the Guild Bank would fail to load properly. Fixed an issue where item prices were not appearing while browsing Guild Stores and Guild Traders. Leaderboards Removed a blank section that appeared at the bottom of the Leaderboards list. Maps Fixed an issue where the “Switch Elevations" keybinds were hidden on the map menu in certain locations. Category:Online: XBox One Patches Category:Online: Patches